beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Day Away
Lyrics: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/frankocean/dayaway.html " 1 It's 12:07 and I'm thinking 'bout him (thinking 'bout him) 8 minutes ago it was all okay, yeah I wish the year was just missing one day I'm wishing I could forget it Cause it's still so hard to live with it I'm humming to the song playing in my head when I first met you And I'm looking through the pictures in the shoebox under my bed And I swear, every conversation that I have Someone brings up your name, just this one day I don't know Maybe if I board a plane, I could beat the sunrise Ready to grab a hammer and start breaking the clocks (those damn clocks) No, I don't wanna think about him I don't wanna dream about him I don't wanna talk about him I don't wanna call him This day doesn't even exist I keep praying that it won't exist no more Hook Click-clicking my heels wishing away the day Wish it could have been Tuesday, just not today Could have been Wednesday, just not today, day I'm clicking my heels wishin' away the day Wishin' the day go away, day go away, today go away 2 It's 6:47 still thinking 'bout him (thinking 'bout him) Walking down 42nd tryna clear my brain (no, oh) He packed his luggage and he left, but some of it still remains So for 24 hours I've been sitting here staring at his baggage in my space I'm humming to the song playing in my head when I first met you And I'm looking through the pictures in the shoebox under my bed And I swear, every conversation that I have Someone brings up your name, just this one day I don't know Maybe if I board a plane, I could beat the sunrise Ready to grab a hammer and start breaking the clocks (those damn clocks) No, I don't wanna think about him I don't wanna dream about him I don't wanna talk about him I don't wanna call him This day doesn't even exist I keep praying that it won't exist no more Hook Click-clicking my heels wishing away the day Wish it could have been Tuesday, just not today Could have been Wednesday, just not today, day I'm clicking my heels wishin' away the day Wishin' the day go away, day go away, today go away Bridge See I don't even wanna think about him Or dream about him Even just one day is one too long There ain't no sense in bringing it up or bringing memory round Cause ain't no getting back the love that's gone I won't be crying no more and how it unfolds The storm has passed and gone And I wish amnesia would stay I don't wanna remember, not even for just one day Hook Click-clicking my heels wishing away the day Wish it could have been Tuesday, just not today Could have been Wednesday, just not today, day I'm clicking my heels wishin' away the day Wishin' the day go away, day go away, today go away " Chords: ---- numpage=2093 Category:Songs Category:RnB